User talk:Bloodyvocaloid
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zeito page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 02:07, January 5, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Message Are you the person who came up _Stricter_Page_Creation_Guidelines???? co's i understand that my fanloid was just a recolour but it's really hard to draw/make a fanloid and besides i don't want to come off annoying or anything but i have see maney others do this so i thought it was ok............but if you didn't come up with Stricter_Page_Creation_Guidelines that's ok....did you know how did?????Monty1st 03:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :@Monty1st, if you want to discuss the subject, please post your comment on the forum topic. It will be easier to track. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello :) I just get your message that you sent me a long time ago about Zeiko: "I'm not very comfortable with having different versions of the same character. Is that really okay? Like you said there are a lot of Shions, but only a few that I have seen people actually put a lot of work into. Soapy-Hitachiin at least asked my permision to gener swap my character. If I reacreated the character Zeiko, would it place Monty's page or just be another "Version". Like I said. I don't really like the whole version thing..." I didn't make a gender bend of Zeito, Zeiko was just the 'evil' Kaiko. And i had no idea what so ever that there was already a Zeiko before mine....you see you made Zeito from Kaito so i thought i could do that..then i made Zeiko...So after that i saw on her fanloid page there was a 'askZeiko' i went on her page (that was a MMD of Zeiko) i told her i made Zeiko and she thought it was 'cool' and so forth...i look on her profile and i saw a link i clicked on the link that led me to a youtube vid with Zeiko and Zeito then i saw in the info bow that Zeiko was made by 'Soapy-hitachiin' i thought she stole Zeiko from me...which you know she didn't. So i didn't mean to make different versions of Zeiko and i also didn't mean to make a genderbend of Zeito (don't worry i would had asked if i wanted to :) So~ yeah....and besides i can't make contace with 'Soapy hitachiin' so i have no way of talking to her/him. I'm just saying i didn't mean to make another version of Zeiko (i thought ahe was mine.....her Zeiko never had a wiki page or anything so when i looked to see if someone did make a Zeiko or someone like her i couldn't find them) Sorry about the LONG messageMonty1st 10:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) A disambig page is meant to be a single name that directs people to other pages, so "Shion Family" should be a separate page similar to a Series type. For example, renaming the disambig page "Hatsune" to "Hatsune Family" simply based on the last name of a character is unnecessary, they are mainly derivatives and the word 'family' is subjective among those who create their own character based on Kaito or a sub derivative of an existing character. I know of some creators who don't want their character to be viewed as a family member of Kaito so it would be unfair to them, and also, the name Shion is not exclusive to Kaito derivatives. Please work on the Kaito Family page and see if you can separate the most known among those who are not meant to be related. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh really? I'm sorry. I figured most people viewed them as a family. But I guess now that I think about it, maybe that isn't true. Sorry to give you more work. I will work solely on the new page Bloodyvocaloid (talk) 20:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC)